


zarry prompts

by darkzarrie



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkzarrie/pseuds/darkzarrie
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles and prompts I've written for beautiful petals in the Internet.





	1. The tampon aisle

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: It's late at night and zarry both want the same item of something in the supermarket. (they REALLY need it)

Harry doesn't know how it happened but here he is, watching everything unfold right in his very own eyes. 

It started with Gemma barging into his room in the middle of the night in need of a big favor. He curses the Styles’ charm the both of them acquired from their equally charming mother because a few hours later, here he is. It’s two o’clock in the morning, he’s in some random twenty-four hour convenience store, staring at tampons and sanitary napkin displays. 

Harry was just in the middle of distinguishing the difference between a winged and non winged pad and an all night and maternity pad when he hears someone from behind him clear their throat. 

“Can I help you?” a bored looking sales girl say.  _Ange_ her name tag says. “You've been staring at the tampon display for about two hours now, so my manager sent me here to help you.”

“Uhh,” Harry starts to say, a blush creeping up his neck. “N-no, I’m good. Thanks”

Ange only raises an eyebrow at him and gives him one of her _‘I don’t got time for this, So just fucking spit it out’_  look.

“It’s for my sister,” Harry finds himself spitting out, her threatening look effective. “I forgot to bring my phone and I forgot to ask her what to buy. Today’s the first day and-”

“Down the aisle, top shelf.” Ange says, cutting Harry off. “It’s the one in the blue packaging with green butterflies on them.”

“Thanks.” he says with a small smile. She only releases a deep breath and turns to go back to her work station. 

Harry turns to go to retrieve his purchase, already thanking his lucky stars because there’s one left. He reaches a hand to grab it when someone else beats him to it. 

“Heyyy,” Harry starts to whine, about to give the tampon thief a piece of his mind when his brain got sidetracked by the guy’s incredibly beautiful face.

Harry has no knowledge when it comes to art but he finds himself deciding that this guy’s face is a masterpiece. With cheekbones that could probably cut through diamonds and eyelashes that’s similar to a fan. He also has eyes as golden as caramel syrup and lips as pink as cotton candy. It also got Harry deciding that the man is not only a work of art, but he’s also a dessert that Harry wants to desperately try.

He was about to start to hit on the guy when his brains wills himself to remember the task at hand when his exploring eyes land on the blue packaging the man has in his beautifully tattooed hand. 

“Yeah?” the beautiful stranger asks, his accent as pretty as his face. 

“Those are mine,” Harry says, making sure to keep his voice low. It’s bad enough that Ange was watching him watch tampon displays for two hours. It’d be worse if she finds him playing tug of war with a pretty stranger. “Well, they’re technically my sister’s but you get the picture.”

“Oh,” the stranger says, looking from Harry to the item he has on his hand. “Sorry mate, I didn't realize you wanted them too. They’re also for my sister too.”

“Funny how we’re both sent here by our sisters,” Harry replies, unable to believe himself for switching from staring at a tampon display for hours one minute to hitting on a pretty stranger right next to the said display the next. 

“Yeah, funny,” the stranger replies with a smirk. The smirk effectively making Harry feel.. things. “Funny how life is like this.”

“I’m Harry,” Harry says, reaching out a hand to introduce himself. 

“Zayn.” he replies, accepting the hand Harry offered him. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Harry says with a smile. “So, Is it okay if I get those tampons back? My sister is going to kill me. I've been gone for two hours now.”

“Uhh,” Zayn says, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “The thing is.. my sister specifically told me to buy this brand and nothing else. Is it okay if you get your sister something else?”

Harry catches a glimpse of Ange, the scary sales girl look at him from behind the counter. He has a feeling that if he goes there with something else, she wouldn't be too happy with him. 

“Sorry,” Harry says with an attempt to look apologetic. “I was told to get that specifically too.”

“Oh” Zayn replies, releasing a frustrated breath. “Okay, I guess.” He hands Harry the tampons back. Just as Harry was about to thank him again, he hears Zayn's phone ring.

“Hey Wali,” he hears him say into his phone. “Yeah sorry, they’re all out. I’ll get something else.. yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try and ask the staff.” Harry watches him apologize to Wali. (Harry guesses it’s the sister who sent Zayn to do her bidding.) And notes how Zayn’s shoulders are slumped, his sister probably telling his ear off, a treatment Harry’s sure he’ll receive from Gemma later. 

“Well, you’ll have to try those instead, I guess. Sorry Wali.” Zayn continues to tell her, his voice soothing. It tugs at Harry’s heart at how gentle this boy is. He’s only met him but god, Harry’s hooked. It’s not everyday you meet a pretty and gentle stranger in the tampon aisle.

“Here, take them.” Harry says without thinking. Ange and Gemma can both tag team to take his sorry ass down. “I’m sure my sister won’t mind if I get something else.” He holds the item in his hand for Zayn to take. 

“Wali, I need to go.” he hears him say into his phone before hanging up. Zayn looks at Harry as if he’s trying to analyze his face, probably looking for some sort of catch but Harry tries to school his face to look genuine. “Are you sure, mate? What about your sister?”

 _No, not really._  “Yeah.” Harry says despite his brain’s retorts. “Take them. I’m sure my sister won’t be as upset as yours.” He’s lying but it doesn't hurt to keep that a secret from him.

Zayn makes a grab for the tampons and offers Harry the most angelic smile he’s ever seen. “Thank you, Harry.” he says, his eyes glittering. 

Harry only smiles at him in return, unable to speak because he might say something stupid like  _FUCK ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW IN THE TAMPON AISLE._

Once they both leave the convenience store, Ange making sure to tut loudly in Harry’s direction when he passes by her empty handed, they look at each other. The both of them standing by their cars, both not knowing how to say their goodbyes. 

“Well,” Zayn says, brave enough to disturb the silence. “Thanks again.”

“No worries,” Harry says, hands inside his pockets. Zayn smiles at him a final time then goes inside car, leaving Harry alone in the parking area. 

Harry turns to open his car door when he hears Zayn’s voice once again calling his name. 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, looking at him. Zayn throws something at him that Harry catches. 

“For your sister,” Zayn tells a confused Harry. “So she could use something tonight.”

“Thanks.” Harry replies with a dimpled smile. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Zayn nods at him once more and goes inside his car again and drives off. Harry makes sure to stay in place till the back of Zayn’s car is out of view.

**\- -**

Once Harry gets back, he isn't surprised to find Gemma yelling at him for taking ages to buy fucking tampons in the store and for also going home empty-handed. She doesn't give Harry the chance to hand her the tampon Zayn gave him, her temper and her hormones getting the best of her. She leaves the house with a huff, complaining about how Harry cannot follow a simple instruction.

Harry falls on the bed with a loud  _oof!_ His body tired and exhausted. He’ll make it up to Gemma tomorrow when she’s in better spirits. He goes to remove his jeans when the tampon Zayn gave him falls off the jeans’ pockets. 

He goes to retrieve it and was about to throw it away when he sees a small note attached to it. 

_9874561265 - zayn x thanks again_

Harry smiles at the note. He doesn't know how it happened but here he is, watching everything unfold right in his very own eyes. One minute he was trying to figure out the difference between a maternity pad and all night pad, the next he’s exchanging texts with a pretty stranger he met at a tampon display, planning on getting coffee the next day before work because their sisters kept them up all night.


	2. La la la la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: Zayn doing a strip tease to H's song Woman, and Z is like wearing leather and lace. Harry is like just sitting there not allowed to move and not touch, only look.

_Should we just search for romantic comedies on Netflix and then see what we will find?_

The song is playing at low volume, Zayn purposely making it that way so he could hear Harry’s series of cusses and  _oh shit, zayn_ when he steps out the bathroom to reveal himself wearing the ‘special outfit’ Zayn put on for his and Harry’s date night. 

He’s wearing the leather jacket he designed for Versus, the same jacket he wore for the Versus Versace photo shoot he had with Gigi. 

Earlier in the week, Nick Grimshaw showed Harry that picture of Zayn during a radio interview, Zayn tries not to feel disappointed when he hears his boyfriend say, _‘That must be hot.’_  instead of the usual,  _‘You’re so hot, I want to do you in this table right now.’_

Underneath the leather are some lacy underwear Gigi gave him as a joke. (Joke’s on her because Zayn remembers that time he dressed up as Veronica for the Best Song Ever music video and remembers Harry getting off on seeing him in his character’s lacy underwear.)

_I'm selfish, I know_

_But I don't ever want to see you with him_

“Come here, babe.” Harry says as he makes grabby hands at Zayn, his usually bright green eyes turning into a dark shade.

Zayn chuckles at his boyfriend’s reaction and only teases him more by taking all the time in the world in walking towards him. 

“Babe, come on,” Harry groans, a tent already forming in his crotch. “Stop teasing.”

_I'm selfish, I know_

_I told you, but I know you never listen_

Zayn stops in front of Harry and places his hands on top of his boyfriends. He leans down so they could be at eye level and kisses him chastely on the lips.

“I missed you,” Zayn says as soon as he withdraws from the kiss. He takes a seat on Harry’s lap and nuzzles his chest. “I missed this.”

Harry envelopes him in a tight embrace and begins to kiss and bite the side of Zayn’s neck, making sure to leave marks. 

“I missed you too, babe,” he says into Zayn’s skin. 

_I hope you can see, the shape that I'm in_

_While he's touching your skin_  

_He's right where I should,_

_where I should be_

__But you're making me bleed_    
_

“I read the news today,” Zayn casually says, leaning back to give Harry better access to his chest. “Camille Rowe, huh?”

He groans into Zayn’s chest and pulls back to look him in the eye. “That was nothing,” he says, “You know how it is,”

And yes, Zayn knows. He’s been with Harry and been in the music industry long enough to know how things go. Zayn knows that Harry and Camille are just friends, just two people who are mutual friends with Alexa, who just so happened to meet in a concert. 

But still, Zayn cannot help but feel jealous whenever he sees the other boy with someone else. He’s unusually unreasonable when it comes to Harry. Zayn cannot help himself.

_Woman_

_Woman (la la la la la)_

_W-woman_

“I know,” Zayn says, kissing him once again. “But still.. I think it deserves a consequence. Harry’s eyes darken at that, getting off on Zayn commanding him to do things in bed.

“Yeah?” he asks with a smirk.

_Woman_

_Woman_

“Yeah,” Zayn says, nodding at him and getting off of his lap. Harry tries to grab him to stop him from doing such action but Zayn’s too fast for him. “I don’t like seeing you with other people.”

“Yeah?” Harry says again with a mischievous smile. “What are you going to do about it, then?”

_Woman (la la la la la)_

_W-woman_

_Woman_

Harry pulls Zayn towards him, unable to get his hands off of him once he’s already started. A light bulb lights up inside Zayn’s head and he goes to push Harry off of him.

“Babe, stop teasing.” Harry whines, bottom lip jutting out. “I’m so hard. Want you.”

It’s Zayn’s turn to smirk, he leaves a whiny Harry at his chair and enters the closet to get some ties, he ignores his boyfriend in the other room who’s begging him to come back.

Once he’s back, he shows Harry the ties. He only raises an eyebrow at him but when Zayn ties on his wrist to the chair, His eyes light up in surprise and lust. Once Harry’s tied down completely to the chair, Zayn kisses him. Kisses him with all his might, making sure their lips are the only ones that meet.

_Tempted, you know_

_Apologies are never gonna fix this_

“Zayn,” Harry moans into the kiss. He withdraws from their heated kiss, making Harry whine once more.

“Your consequence,” Zayn says with an evil smirk. “This is your consequence.”

“What is?”

Zayn leans down so he could whisper something in his boyfriend’s ear. “I’m going to strip each layer of clothing I have on and you can only watch.” he says, making Harry gasp. “No touching.” And before Harr could retort, Zayn takes the third tie he took from Harry’s closet and ties the tie around his mouth shut.

_I'm empty, I know_

_Promises are broken like a stitch is_

Zayn begins to sway left and right, trying to stop himself to burst out laughing at how silly he’s acting. Harry doesn't seem to think he’s silly because he only watches him with dark, lustful eyes.

He slowly slides the leather off of his shoulder whilst swaying, making sure not to break eye contact with Harry. 

“Do you like this babe?” Zayn asks as soon as the the leather jacket hits the floor. “Does this turn you on?”

Harry replies by attempting to jerk towards him but his restraints keep him in place, making Zayn smile in satisfaction.

“I think that that’s a yes.”

_I hope you can see, the shape I've been in_

_While he's touching your skin_

Zayn then turns around to present Harry with his back, he leans down as if he’s picking something up from the floor to give Harry a good view of his ass. He hears Harry groan despite the cover in his mouth.

He stands straight again and begin to slowly take the lace underwear he has on, making sure to continue swaying as the fabrics slips down his legs. Harry tries to tell Zayn something but the sounds come out muffled. 

Zayn’s pretty sure he’s begging for him to turn around so he could have a clear view of his cock. 

_This thing upon me, howls like a beast_

_You flower, you feast_

Once the lacy underwear is completely off, he turns around to show Harry his hardened cock. Zayn takes a mental note at how Harry’s eyes widen in interest. 

He wraps a hand around himself and catches the pre cum the leaks from the tip with his pointer finger and goes to untie the tie Harry has on his mouth. Once his mouth is free, Zayn offers him his finger and he eagerly taste it.

“Babe,” Harry moans, lips still on the finger. “Want you. I want you so bad.”

Zayn perches on Harry lap, making sure to keep his balance to keep himself from falling off of his boyfriend and goes put an arm around his neck whilst tugging himself with the other.

“You do?” Zayn asks with a smug smile. He leans into his boyfriend and kisses him senseless. He tugs at his short curls, leaving marks at the nape of his neck. 

Harry pushes his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth which he gladly accepts, sucking and biting in the right places to keep the other boy satisfied. 

Zayn goes to unbutton Harry’s jean and push them down to his knees, the image of his big, cut cock instantly making Zayn’s mouth water. 

_Woman_

Zayn removes himself from Harry’s lap and goes down to his knees. He has his hands on his boyfriend’s lap, his eyes looking at the cock hungrily. 

“Please, babe” Harry begs, egging his hips forward, wanting some relief. “Want your mouth.” Zayn smiles at him a final time and wraps his lips around Harry’s dick, pretending to choke when he deep throats him cause Harry gets off on that.

_Woman ( _la la la la la_  ) _

Harry’s screaming litanies of  _‘shit shit shit’_  the same time the song in the background sings its  _la la la la la._  It makes Zayn smile even though there’s a dick in his mouth. 

_W-woman  
_

“I’m coming,” Harry warns him, “Shit babe, I’m coming.”

_Woman_

Zayn wraps a hand around Harry’s length and tugs, he releases Harry’s dick from his mouth, a faint point echoing in the walls of Harry’s bedroom. He licks the vein in Harry dick, making his boyfriend’s legs shake in want.

_Woman_  

“Baby, I’m close.” Harry manages to say. He’s looking at Zayn darkly, eyes clouding with lust. Zayn knows what that look means, he wants to come inside Zayn’s pretty mouth. He complies and takes him in his mouth again and sucked as hard as he can, he sucks like his life depended on it.

_Woman (la la la la la)_

And like a trigger, Harry comes the moment the speakers sings it’s la la la’s. Zayn making sure to swallow every bit of it because god, he’s missed this. He’s been spending way too much time in LA working on the second album and Harry’s been doing a lot of promos for Dunkirk. 

He needs to start planning his and Harry’s schedules. They were stupid for thinking it was okay to be separated for a couple of weeks, completely stupid.

_W-woman_

Once Harry has emptied everything in Zayn’s mouth, he goes to face him in eye level. Harry has a blissed look on his face, like he’s just had best sex ever. (Well, he did, to be fair.)

“Don’t look too comfortable,” Zayn says, untying Harry from his restraints. “Still have work to do.” gesturing towards his swollen dick. 

_Woman_

Once untied, Harry positions Zayn so he could face him. A smirk present on his face. 

“Don’t worry baby,” he says smugly, “I’ll take care of you.” And with that, Harry Styles, like the smug fuck he is, lubes up his fingers proceeded to open Zayn up with his expert fingers and fucks into him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on Tumblr: 
> 
> zarrie.tumblr.com


	3. llama love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Written for the Prompt: Zayn invites Harry to spend some time on his farm and Harry finally really sees how happy and healthy he looks and content Zayn is taking care of his horses, cows, chickens, and there's even a llama -that will not leave Harry alone lmao- and they end up giving each other gentle kisses after dinner one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been writing for ages so I thought I'd give this prompt a go.  
> In advance, I apologize for what you're about to read. Kindly ignore all the typos and errors. Lol.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> -  
> I hope you see the pun in this title. ☺

“Carlisle!” Harry hears Zayn shout as they’re both walking towards the farmhouse. 

He turns to look at him, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He was just about to open his mouth and ask him why he’s shouting when he feels a tongue lick his right cheek.

“What the bloody fuck,” Harry squawks, dropping his  _ Gucci  _ duffel bag on the muddy ground and jumping away from the source of the slimy tongue. “What the heck, Is that-?”

“A llama,” Zayn says in answer, his free hand scratching the back of his head, a small smirk at the side of his lips. “Sorry bout’ that. Carlisle loves affection.”

“Carlisle?” Harry asks him dumbly, still taken aback at the fact that a llama licked his face clean a couple seconds ago. “You- you own a-”

“A llama, yes.” Zayn replied, a hint of a chuckle in his voice, shifting the bag he has on his shoulder and continuing to walk towards the farmhouse -  _ Zayn’s  _ farmhouse.

This is all too much for Harry, he can’t help but stare at Zayn’s retreating figure, wondering if he’s really the same person he’s shared the stage for years, the same Zayn he's been exchanging kisses with for years. 

He all of a sudden remembers that interview a few years ago, the one of the hundred the five of them did before the premiere of their movie.  _ 'Who's most likely to live in a farm with twenty eight grandchildren?’ _ one of the two women interviewing them had asked. They all answered 'Harry' harmoniously, he even remembers raising his own hand in the air at the time. If someone told him that it’d be, in fact, Zayn who was going to be living in a farm, Harry would have laughed. He counts this as one of life’s greatest plot twist.

“Are you coming?” Zayn says, disturbing Harry’s thoughts. “Rain’s about to come.”

“How do you even know that?” Harry asks, picking his bag up and walking around Carlisle the llama to get to the farmhouse. “ _ Google _ says it’s going to be mostly cloudy today.”

“It’s a farm boy thing,” Zayn says, the phrase ending with a laugh. He enters the house, leaving Harry outside with his mouth hanging open. He never thought he’d hear Zayn say those words.

 

**//**

 

It indeed does rain, how Zayn knew that, Harry will never understand, not now anyway. The farm and the fact that his boyfriend identifies as a ‘farm boy’ is something that he needs to get used to. He’s at the dining room, trying to process. The sounds of rain in the background.  

“What’s on your mind?” Zayn asks from across him, already collecting the plates they used to eat their lunch. He stands up and deposits the dishes in the sink, sprinkling them with water.

“Nothing.” Harry says, clearing his throat.

“Don’t bullshit me, babe.” he says, crossing his arms. “I’ve known you for seven years, not me.”

“It’s nothing babe, really.” Harry says, standing up and heading towards Zayn. “I’m just, I dunno, it’s new, yeah? I’m just getting used to it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, forcing himself to snap out of it. “I’m sure. So, what now? What do we do? Do we feed the chickens or something?”

Zayn laughs at that, pushing Harry gently away from him. “Actually, I have something else in mind.” he says

“Oh yeah?” Harry says with a devilish grin, pulling Zayn closer to his body. “Will I like it?”

Zayn kisses him, not as dirty as Harry would like, but he accepts the kiss nonetheless. 

“I hope you will.” Zayn replies before kissing him again in the lips.

 

**//**

  
  


“Please don’t tell me I just stepped on shit.” 

Zayn replies by laughing at him. It turns out, the thing Zayn had in mind wasn’t sex as Harry had hoped. (Which was also the best choice. But Harry didn’t say that out loud.) It was cleaning up Zayn’s pigs’ shit - and yes, Zayn has pigs. 

Harry was (not for the first time) taken aback at Zayn’s suggestion, he nearly, honest to god laughed at him when Zayn threw a pair of gloves and a shovel at him but he managed to stop himself when he saw him putting on his own pair of gloves and starting shoveling shit into a large bucket. 

Harry was nearly down shoveling all the manure from his side of pen when he felt like he stepped on something gooey. “Yeah, you did.” Zayn says nonchalantly, like it was normal to step on pig’s shit, It probably is but Harry’s wearing his favorite chelsea boots. 

“Perfect,” Harry mutters under his breath.

They continue to work till late noon. After shoveling all the pig’s shit in a bucket, they delivered all the shit to the vegetable patch so the gardener could use it as fertilizer. After that Zayn taught him the basics of milking a cow. The only chore Harry liked was brushing the horses’ hair. It was a lot of work yeah, but atleast it didn’t ruin his favorite boots and it didn’t smell as bad as it did in the pig pen and aside from that, he also like the fact that Zayn hums or whistles mindlessly as he works, as if he’s actually enjoying all the chores (unlike Harry is). 

Well, Maybe he does. That’s another thing Harry will add in his mental list of things that changed. 

“Please tell me we’re done,” Harry whines as soon as his body falls on the soft looking couch in the sitting room. “Cause I think my sense of smell is not working properly anymore, also, my entire body is exhausted.”

Zayn sits down on the same couch Harry lying down in and begins to play with his hair, “You’re done for the day.” he says with a gentle smile. “Thank you babe,

“Finally,” Harry exclaims dramatically, reaching for a pillow and hugging it close to his chest. “I’m beat and hungry and I just want to hibernate for three months.”

“We’ll hibernate together,” Zayn says, standing up. “But first, dinner.”

“Nooo,” Harry whines, grabbing Zayn’s wrist and pulling him back to him. “Forget dinner, Zayn. Sleeeep.”

“If I let you sleep now, You’ll wake up at around three AM and then wake me up too so I could cook for you.”

“No I won’t,” Harry says, hugging Zayn, his head on his chest. “I can cook for myself.”

“Really? You know how to turn a stove on?” Zayn says playfully, a big smile on his face making his eyes sparkle. It makes Harry smile as well because he knows that smile only appears when Zayn’s truly happy. 

“Wanker,” Harry says, playing along. “I used to-”

“Be a baker,” Zayn finishes, “I know babe. I’ve also known you for seven years so trust me, Let’s eat dinner first before we sleep.”

“Fine.” Harry says, pouting. “But I’m taking a nap and you can’t stop me.” He releases Zayn from his tight embrace and hugs a pillow instead. 

“Okay baby,” Zayn says with a chuckle, “I’ll wake you in a bit.” he kisses Harry chastely in the lips before he heads to the kitchen to start dinner.

The last thing Harry hears before he falls asleep is Zayn singing  _ ‘What Makes You Beautiful’  _ while he makes their dinner. He’s sure he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**//**

 

Harry woke up to Zayn hitting the high notes to  _ Rock M _ e. It makes him smile again, knowing that Zayn sings their songs when he’s cooking, when he’s brushing the horses’ hair and even when he’s cleaning pig shit up. It makes Harry feel a rush of fondness over the other boy. He suddenly has this need to kiss and hug and cuddle Zayn.

As soon as Harry’s up and stretched, he heads over to the kitchen, Zayn’s in the stove, adding what looks like beef curry on two plates, Harry feels the rush of fondness again when Zayn turns around and Harry sees he’s wearing an apron that says ‘I used to be a popstar.’ 

“Hey,” Zayn says with a smile. “You’re awake. I just finished dinner and I was just-” Harry doesn’t let him finish his sentence, he isn’t thinking as he walks big steps over to Zayn and kisses him.

“What was that for?” Zayn asks as soon as they’ve separated from their kiss. 

“Nothing,” Harry says, both of his hands in Zayn’s face. “I’m just happy, is all.”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Why is that?”

“Cause you’re happy.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Zayn says, kissing him on the cheeks. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry says, bringing their lips together again. 

They kiss until Harry feels a slimy tongue through his cheek. They break apart immediately, Zayn’s cheek also shining with saliva.

“Carlisle!” they both shout together as soon as they both see the llama with his head in the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> go say hi to me on Tumblr: 
> 
> zarrie.tumblr.com


End file.
